onepiecefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Usopp
thumb|left|98pxUsopp je ostřelovač a pirát od Slamáků. Ussop je často označován jako lhář a strašpytel. Když byl poprvé spatřen tak se představil jako Yasopp. Je čtvrtým členem posádky a stejně jako Nami i on opustil Slamáky, ale vrátil se. Na jeho hlavu je vypsaná odměna ve výši 200,000,000 Beli. Ussop si často říká Sogeking. Vzhled thumb|119pxUssop je štíhlý, trochu snědý mladík s černě kudrnatými vlasy a dlouhým nosem. Obvykle nosí olivově koskatý šátek. Olivově zelené triko, hnědé kšandy, proužkovanou pasku přes ruku, na levé ruce má zas své ostřelovacké brýle. Jinak kolem ramen má žlutou tašku s výbušnýma kuličkama. Když přistál na místě zvaným Forest of Gluttony (v překladu les občerstvení) tak Usopp hodně moc stloustnul s přejídání. Po 2 letech si Ussop stáhl své vlasy gumičkou, více na sobě zapracoval a získal více svalů, také má kolem krku noví brýle a na uších sluchátka. Nechal si narůst bradku a nosí béžový kšandy. A modrobílý náramek na ruce. Osobnost Usopp je jeden z více sentimentálních pirátů, který ztrácí trpělivost, když je ve stresu. Na začátku serie byl Usopp úzkostlivý, nejistý a kompulzivní lhař, dokonce se nechal snadno vystrašit. Narozdíl od Nami nebo Choppera je Usoppovo zbabělost výsledkem strachu a nejistoty, zvlášť když čelí tvaří tvář nejistotě. Navzdory tomu i kdyř je zbabělec už od přírody v zoufalích situacích zahazuje strach a čelí nepřítely. Usopp je vždy snadno poražen soupeři jako je Akaoiji a také vždy se vymlouvá na nějakou nemoc a nebo prostě lže. Když mluví se soupeři tak o sobě prohlašuje že je Kapitán Usopp. Usopp miloval loď Going Merry o kterou se staral a opravoval, dokonce měl kvuly ní spor s Luffym, kdy se do krve poprali. Usopp si vždy myslel že je posádce na obtíž, protože není tak silný jako Sanji a nebo Zorro i když je velmi inteligentní a nadaný odstřelovač. Až v aktu Enies Lobby se na sebe začal koukat líp a uviděl svojí sílu a včem viniká. V té době přestal Usopp používat že je kapitán, ale začal o sobě mluvít jako o mořským bojovníkovy. V aktu Thriller Bark byl jediný, který mohl bojiovat s Peronou proti její síle negativitě. Když Usoppem proletěl Peronin duch tak stala a koukal proč nemyslí špatně a Usopp jí řekl že už dávno je negativní dokonce se tím chlubil Perona také o něm prohlasila že je jediný člověk na světě, na kterýho její moc neplatila. Když se Usopp dozveděl o smrti Ace, tak spěchal z Luffym i když byl přiliš obezní páč byl poslán na ostrov velkých rostlin. Po dvou letech se Usopp změnil o 50% začal si nehorázně věřit a dokonce se přestal bát jakýhokoliv nepřítele. Stal se z něj opravdický bojovník. Dokonce když stal proti Darumovi, důstojníkovu z novorybáckých pirátů byl veselý že konečně může bojovat. Ale strach mu ještě furt nezmizel, ale i tak je ochoten nasadit vlastní život pro sve kamarády. Alter Ego = Sogeking thumb|left|174pxSogeking je Usoppovo Alter ego, které se začalo vyvíjet během aktu Water 7 a Enies Lobby. Sogeking znamená král strelcov. Když byla unesená Robin tak řekl Frankymu a Sanjimu že nemůže bojovat za to že opustil Slamáky, ale hned se převlík za Sogekinga a řekl že teď bojovat může. Vlastně díky Sogekingovi si uvědomil že je nezbytnou součástí pro svou posádku a dokonce si uvědomil že je skvělý odstřelovač. Tuto masku použil ještě v aktu Thriller Bark, když bojoval proti Peroně. Historie ... Narozen z lži ... Usopp je syn Yasopa piráta, který se přidal k červenovlasým pirátům (Shanksova posádka) a odplul snima na moře. Ussop žačal lhát kvuly své mamce, protože byla moc nemocná tak začal každý den za ní utíkat a říkal jí že se blíží pirati jen proto aby se uzdravila a smála se. Poté co jeho matka umřela tak Usopp v bolestech každý den začal běhat po celý vesni a křičel že piráti se blíží. Mnoho vesničanů předstíralo že věří Usoppovi a proto když jim řekl že lhal tak začali poněm hazet věci a šli na něj s košťatama. Kromě toho že běhal každé rano po vesnici a lhal jim tak si také vymyšlel doborodružství ve ketrých byl hlavni hrdina a vyprávěl je Kaye, nemocné dívce. Usopp dokonce založil vlastní posádků Ussopovo pirati s třema malýma chlapcema. Schopnosti Usopp je výborný odstřelovač, sám si vyrábí výbušný kuličky, které sesíla na své soupeře, ale také využívá své lži ve svůj prospěch, třeba kečupovou kuličku používá tak aby dělal že je mrtvý a nebo dokonce má nafukovací kladivo, na kterém je napsáno 5 ton, ktoré použil pri boji s Mr. 4 alebo kladivo 10 ton, s ktorým bojoval proti Perone. I když využívá své lži i Usoop má vybušné kuličky nebo rlzné bombi či ohnivé kuličky. Dokonce umí využít Pop Green, fazole které se promění v masožravé rostliny. Kategorie:Piráti